


躲避太阳

by hephae42



Category: Kamen Rider Hibiki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephae42/pseuds/hephae42
Summary: 安达明日梦的不可告人秘密。
Relationships: Hibiki/Adachi Asumu
Kudos: 1





	躲避太阳

**Author's Note:**

> *响鬼全篇没有真正出现  
> *无聊碎碎念

这不是安达明日梦第一次做这种事情。

他已经过了会感到羞耻的阶段——尽管他初次一边想着响鬼一边自渎时，负罪感和高潮同时把他压垮——更多的，他感到的是快乐，和不满足。

他在脑海里一遍遍想象着响鬼的脸和声调和手。他会怎样看着自己，会用怎样的声音叫着自己的名字，他的手一定比自己的要粗糙很多，被他的手摸到隐秘处会是什么感觉？ 

他想要真正的响鬼来摸他，进入他，而不是像现在这样，偷偷摸摸躲在被子里，嘴巴里咬着上衣下摆，可悲地自慰。

明日梦曾在暗地里怨过母亲，给他取的名字太过飘渺，仿佛前途都被雾霭罩住，不可触及。遇到响鬼让他生出冥冥之感，仿佛命中注定。像太阳一样，响鬼的突然出现，照亮了他格格不入畏缩不前的生活。

他在那刻得到天启。

他在响鬼身上看见了自己想要成为的样子，便如蛾子一般毫无自觉地靠近响鬼。无论是接到响鬼的电话，还是街上偶遇，都让他欣喜不已。甚至是仅仅被响鬼喊作“少年”，他都仿佛被电流窜过。

他得到更多，便渴望越多。

他现在的手法已经比一开始娴熟很多，已经学会怎样能让自己舒服。

第一次的那个冬天，在遇见响鬼后，他久违地遗了精。寄宿在亲戚家的那晚，他忘了认床的习惯，沉浸于梦乡。梦里的响鬼覆在他身上，他能看见汗珠从响鬼的睫毛上滑下，掉在自己的脸上。

但他没有看清响鬼看他的眼神。

他在热潮中醒来，满面通红地看着下身，偷偷溜进厕所生涩解决。

按理说他应该觉得尴尬，可他那时只感到遗憾，后悔太早醒来。

从此，响鬼频繁出现在他的梦中，和一些难以启齿的时刻。

明日梦释放在手中的同时喊出了响鬼的名字。

“ヒビキさんーー”

他不是没有忏悔过自己的所作所为，也知道这不应该是一个正常且普通的少年该做的事情。他应该要过着正常且普通的青春，而不是躲在被子里想着如兄如父的年长男人。

但他无法压抑自己。

他也在暗地里揣测绿和响鬼的关系，他们熟识太久，她是怎么看待响鬼的，响鬼是怎么想她的？在他没有参与过的过去现在，他们间有发生过些什么？但他马上清醒过来，无论如何，他都不会有机会。

明日梦带着余韵，疲惫躺在床上，呆呆看着天花板。

他的房间素净，没有贴任何海报或是壁纸，单纯的一抹白。在洁白天花上，因为地基沉降所产生的裂痕显得尤为突兀，横贯了整个墙面。

他盯着那道裂缝，像盯着他和响鬼之间隔着的无形天堑。响鬼站在那头，被同伴簇拥，背对着他，兀自发光，却照不亮自己对他的阴暗心思。

他闭上眼睛，躲开那道缝里响鬼的背影。

在黑暗中，他梦见自己成为像响鬼那样的成熟人类。

但梦里，他没有遇见过响鬼。


End file.
